elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Brotherhood Forever
750 800 1,000 1,200 |faction = Dark Brotherhood |type = Contracts Radiant Quests |QuestID = DBrecurring }} This is a radiant quest that repeats itself indefinitely. Background I am now the Listener and leader of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim. It is my duty to hear the words of our unholy matron, the Night Mother, and do as she commands... This quest automatically starts upon the completion of "Hail Sithis!" Walkthrough The quest repeats itself with the three objectives: Approach the Night Mother's coffin, speak with the contact, then kill the target. Unlike virtually all other contracts, in these, the contact pays in advance for the Dragonborn's help. After eliminating the target, a new one can be initiated by returning to the Sanctuary and approaching the Night Mother. The Night Mother may contact the Listener telepathically with new contracts, although this is usually not the case. Targets are randomly generated the moment the quest begins. Re-loading saves before speaking to the contractor can be exploited to gain a specific target. This may be useful for unlocking the "Master Criminal" achievement or trophy without killing Essential characters. Contracts Not in order *A Blasphemous Priest in Whiterun *A Wary Outlaw in Riften *A Scheming Servant in Markarth *A Dishonored Skald in Solitude *An Indolent Farmer in Ivarstead *A Grief Stricken Chef in Dawnstar *An Unemployed Laborer in Rorikstead *A Wandering Bard in Raven Rock *A Big Laborer at Katla's Farm *A Corrupt Agent in Dragon Bridge *A Desperate Gambler in Windhelm *A Nervous Patron in Windhelm Targets *A Poor Fishwife on the Riften Fishery *A Visiting Noble in Dragonsreach *A Big Laborer in Katla's Farm *An Itinerant Lumberjack in Morthal *A Reckless Mage in Winterhold *A Seasoned Hunter outside Falkreath *A Grim Shieldmaiden in Markarth *A Travelling Dignitary in Solitude *A Coldhearted Gravedigger in Windhelm *A Beautiful Barbarian in Ivarstead Journal Trivia *There is a way to remove or prevent activating this quest, for those who do not want an unfinishable quest in their quest log. This can be done by backing out of conversation with Nazir when he tells the Dragonborn to talk to Delvin to restore the Sanctuary. Before he finishes talking, the Dragonborn should run to the exit, hugging the right wall, staying as far away from the Night Mother as possible. If done correctly, the quest "Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head..." should start, but not "The Dark Brotherhood Forever." Simply buying all upgrades from Delvin will finish that quest, which completes the Dark Brotherhood Questline. Unfortunately, to ensure this quest is never activated, the Dawnstar Sanctuary can no longer be visited, as this quest will almost certainly pop up. However, after the secret entrance upgrade is purchased from Delvin, one can safely enter the sanctuary through the tunnel. As long as the upper level near the Night Mother is avoided, the quest should never start. *This quest will repeat some of the same contracts/targets, as there are only a limited number of contracts/targets available. *Sometimes if you only walk up to a contract and walk away, they will start their conversation and pay you. You can then come back and actually click on them, and get paid again. Does not work every time. Bugs See also *Radiant Quests *Radiant Story es:La Hermandad Oscura hasta la muerte ru:Тёмное Братство вечно Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Radiant Quests